Always in Neverland
by Love2BSnowWhite
Summary: Always In Neverland. Based on Series 2 Finale Titles (SPOILERS. ) With a new reign of Evil on Storybrooke, is it Tamara and Owens Unhealthy obsession with Vengence, Magic and Power what might finally bring together the Charmings and Regina? And who will get hurt in the process. First fanfic for years, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

***POSSIBLE SPOILERS** *Ok this is my first OUAT fanfic, been a fair few years since I written one too, but I hope you enjoy this one! :D It's kinda Alternate universe, kinda what might happen based on the Season 2 finale titles (Spoilers) "Second Star to the Right" and "Straight on 'til morning". Hope you enjoy

Always in Never Land

She ducked and jumped through the vines and trees as she heard the cries behind her. As she ran she tucked the small ginger curl that had slipped down in front of her face behind her ear. An arrow shot straight past the side of her face into the tree in front of her. She skidded to a halt before changing direction, sliding down a mossed tree trunk and into a small clearing. She Hid and, with baited breath, let her eyes stalk her chasers.

A Snap behind her.

She Turned.

A Pair of eyes.

She Leapt up screamed and lashed out. The eyes grabbed at her ankles and pulled her back and pinned her down. She Flung her head back into the softened ground and exhaled sharply before blowing her curls out of her eyes.

"Got you, Darling!"

* * *

"Good Morning"

Emma Looked as she heard the gentle voice that had only recently begun to resonate in a big way with her.

"Morning"

"Excited?"

"Yea, yea I am."

"I just can't wait to see his face, you just know he's gunna love it."

"Well it was a great idea," Emma said, dejectedly.

Mary Margaret smiled to herself, she noticed that look. She too had pulled that face many times.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it!" Mary Margaret said, nudging her daughters arm. Sensing that Emma hadn't seen the funny side she took a seat next to her.

"Hey, come on I was kidding."

"I wanted to get him bike. You're idea is way better, Just proves how well I know him…" Emma replied, rolling her eyes.

"Look, you're new to this. We All are. He is gunna be happy that we're spending his birthday as a family. Together."

"I can't help it…I just feel so guilty."

"You'll get there…I know it. Look, we did? Just takes time…"

"I just feel us regressing. We started off as thick as thieves but I can just feel him slipping away from me…."

Mary Margaret sighed before subtly looking around her.

"Emma, Listen to me. Henry…Henry is 12. He has gone from an adoptive mother to an adoptive mother who is actually his step-grandmother, his real mom and dad, two sets of grandparents and has met and lost a step-great grandmother in a very short space of time. He is just overwhelmed, like us all. He doesn't know where to look, where to be, who to be…Like you said to me just after the curse was lifted, time. Time is a great healer."

"Eurgh…how are you always right…"

"Years of practice!" She replied, winking at her daughter as she got up and poured herself a coffee.

Both Women Looked up as they heard movement, they then shot each other a look and waited, anticipating a rather excited ball of Henry to crash around the house in a matter of moments.

"I'M TWELVE!"

"Here we go…" David said from the bedroom placing a pillow over his head.

"Hey, Get up Lazy Boots!" Mary Margaret cried throwing a slipper at him.

"Okay Okay!"

Henry came crashing down the stairs tripping on his pajama trousers slightly at the bottom before sliding to greet his mother at the breakfast bar.

"Emma! Mary Margaret! Gramps! I'm Eleven!" He Shouted excitedly.

"Try again, I don't think Everyone at Grannies heard you!" David laughed, ruffling the youngsters hair.

He ran to the window Flung it Open and Cried,

"Hey Grannies! It's My Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Henry!" Hopper called back waving As he turned to the window, out on his morning walk with pongo. Emma Walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Come on Kid, I said we'd meet your dad at the clock tower at 10, he wants to see you.

Henry Grinned.

"Great!" He smiled running back upstairs.

"And Dress properly, please!" Emma Called as she passed David a coffee.

"I always do!" Henry muffled back, clearly with his head in the wardrobe.

Mary Margaret took Emma's hand.

"See. Getting good already!" She said encouragingly.

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"You Flew! That's cheating!"

"You never stated it in the rules, Ginger nut!"

"It goes without saying! I Don't use magic do i!"

"You need to learn not to be so trust worthy!"

She look behind her as rustles and snaps came behind her.

"Gee Whizz, That was a good man hunt wasn't it!" The boy said pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Shut up Michael."

"Nah you're just jealous because you lost." He replied as the other boy let her free.

"And I don't think it's fair that there are five of you and one of me! I have a completely unfair advantage AND you used magic!"

The Girl got up and stormed off. The group of boys looked sheepishly at one another before their ring leader leapt and bounded into the air flying after her.

"Ahhh, Wendy come on….you're no fun today! What's the matter?"

She slumped down onto a rock dipping her bare feet into the clear water allowing the mud and soil to whisp and twirl away as she swirled her feet around, lapping at her ankles.

"I'm sorry Peter…I just…I've got the heebie jeebies…somethings coming…something bad…I don't know what and I don't know when I just…eurgh, I must sounds stupid."

Peter smiled at her, "Wendy Darling you never sound stupid to me. You are the most intelligent girl I've ever met!"

"Eurgh! Peter! I'm the only Girl You've ever met! Apart from Tinks and she can't even talk!" Wendy Scoffed.

He placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeaaah, but you're prettier too?"

Wendy Smiled and pushed his arm off.

"Come on. I'm starving!" She said standing up and pulling peter to his feet.

"I'll grab my chefs hat!"

Wendy Jumped into the air and grabbed onto a Branch before pulling herself up into the tree. Peter glided up and floated mockingly leaning on nothing.

"Wendy, do remember You and your brothers you're always safe here. Always in neverland."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad!"

"Heeey Champ!" Neal said bending to his sons level and reaching for a high 5 which Henry happily fulfilled.

"Morning, Where's tamara?"

"Uhh…We…she's not…" He lowered his tone "We had a fight…she stormed off…"

"Ohh…"Emma Said, awkwardly. She glanced down becoming aware of Henry's presence and signifying to Neal.

"Yea! Anyway, she..uh…didn't wanna distract me from time with my buddy, huh kid!"

Emma smiled sadly, as much as she hated Neal for what he did to her, he was a good dad, like she knew he would be. He cared for Henry and Henry's eyes lit up when he saw his dad. She regretted lying to him the minute she did even if It was to give him his best chance.

"Ok, well I gotta shoot, you remember where to meet later?"

"Yup."

"And the time?"

"Yup"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

"Granny. Eggs. Suck!"

"Rumples. Son."

Neal Held his hands up in surrender.

"See ya later, kid."

"Bye Emma!"

As she watched Neal and Henry walk away hand in hand, she felt the lump in her throat. She was still Emma…still just Emma…She longed for the day she became mom, she knew that with Regina here that was never going to happen. She shook off these thoughts and turned on her heel towards the house. Unaware of the watchful eye stalking her.

"What's she doing?"

"Jesus, can you not do that!" Owen spun round to see her there. "You have to go, we cannot be seen together."

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep my hands off you."

"Tamara I'm serious…if Neal, any of them, especially Emma catch sight of us we're blown."

"I know…I just… we need to figure out some kind of action plan, are we nearly there?"

"We've got everything we need…apart from one thing."

They exchanged glances.

"The Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Swan. What a glorious Day it is."

Emma stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes.

"I saw that."

"Regina…How can I help?"

"Henry's birthday. I would quite like to see him, if I may?"

"He's with Neal."

"Later?"

"we'll be at home later, that's all you're getting."

Regina scoffed.

"For someone who was so ready to give up your son 11 years ago, you're very dedicated."

"I'm not even having this discussion with you. You have not yet proved yourself, you're out to get my mother and my son. I think that justifies my actions, don't you?"

Regina Exhaled sharply.

"Like Mother, Like daughter. A Family who are so 'charming' yet so full of anger and hatred."

"Maybe it's because they've been hunted all their life by people like you…"

"We will never agree, but you see Miss Swan, you and I are not so different."

Emma Laughed and turned to face her enemy.

"Are You kidding me? We are nothing alike."

"We both have the same weakness, Henry. We Both have anger, Loss...Magic."

"I am NOT you. Henry isn't my weakness…he's my strength. Magic? I don't DO magic. That is the difference. "

Regina paused.

"I'll be round at 4."

* * *

Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Gold stood in his shop, an awkward silence mulling in the air like a bad smell. David was the first to speak.

"We…uh…we should probably put the candles on the cake, I imagine he'll be here soon!"

"Great idea!" Snow replied almost immediately, leaping to his aid as he pulled the candles from his pocket.

Emma Looked about as she leant against one of the glass cabinets. Gold walked off before returning shortly after, a small box in his hand. Emma frowned slightly.

"Don't worry miss swan, as the grandfather I'm allowed to give a gift too."

Emma's eyes narrowed.

"No funny business gold…"

"Do I ever?"

Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Always"

Gold placed the small box on the side next to Henry's cake.

"You have my word….no funny business."

Just then to door swung open.

"Emma! Mary Margaret! Gramps!" Henry cried running forward and hugging his mum. "Oh…and other…Gr..er…Rumple…gold…Mr Gold, sir." Henry stuttered. He laughed sheepishly before turning his attention to Emma. David and Mary Margaret shot a smile to each other at their grandsons innocence.

"look what Dad Got me! A Shield! And Look it's even got our crest on it!"

David raised an eyebrow at Neal. Emma too, snow looked between and smiled at how similar in mannerisms they were.

Neal cleared his throat.

"Yea..uh…you know grandson of a prince an all that…" He glanced to Gold. "Would have got him a spell book but…uh...doesn't quite have the same street cred…"

"Ok…Henry, Blow out your candles!" Emma said.

"Now, Henry. My gift to you is a wish."

"A Wish!?"

Neal rolled his eyes.

"Yep…You blow out your candles and make a wish, and I can promise you it will come true…"

Snow was about to interject when Emma shook her head. Snow frowned at her but Emma just merely smiled back.

"Like…anything?"

"Anything!"

Henry squeezed his eyes tight shut and mouthed to himself before blowing out his candles.

"What d'ya wish for kid?" David asked him.

"An Adventure!" Henry cried.

"Oh good (!)" Emma whispered to herself

"Time for your Birthday present from your Mom, Grandad and i." Snow said walking toward him and taking him by the hand.

"Go outside…go on." Emma said nudging him forward slightly. He turned to look at them all before turning the handle, He hesitated.

"Is it gunna bite me?!"

They all laughed slightly.

"No!" Snow replied "Go ahead."

He Turned back and opened the door before gasping in excitement.

"Is that…" He ran outside "IS THAT MY OWN BOW AND ARROWS?!"

Snow, Emma and David smiled at each other.

"Sure is Kid!"

Suddenly out of no-where an explosion of lighting, Red Haze and wind collided with the shop, shaking the walls.

"What the Hell was that!?"

"Regina?" Snow questioned.

"No…That is not of Regina's Magic"

As the cloud cleared Emma, Neal, Snow, David and Rumple all drew back in horror.


	5. Chapter 5

As Regina watched Emma Walk away she mirrored her actions. Something caught her off guard out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her left before walking towards the sight of mystery. As rounded the building she saw nothing. Shaking her head she turned back only to walk into Tamara.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" Regina cried, brushing herself down.

"No…YOU watch." Tamara pulled her hand to her mouth and blew the red powder into her face.

"What the hell are you…" Regina took a step back and brought her hands in front of her poised to blast Tamara back.

Nothing.

"What have you done!?"

Tamara Laughed.

"Oh my god, I've done it! You're powerless!"

"Powerl…how have you…you're Neals Fiancee…"

"Observant…and now…your majesty…you have something else I need…."

Regina eyed Tamara carefully.

"Who the hell are you? And what could you possibly want from me?!"

Tamara stepped forward and slammed her hand into Reginas Chest.

"This." She replied pulling her hand back, and Regina's heart with it.

Regina Fell to the ground, weak, breathless. She Looked up to see Tamara, blurred and towering over her. Tamara yelped and dropped the heart as it burnt her hand, it rolled and came to a stop just by Regina. She reached out, Tamara stomped on her hand as she laughed.

"Wow, so Dark, so full of evil…it burns."

Tamara took off her scarf and picked the heart up again.

"Thank you, Regina. Owen and I appreciate this." She replied pushing down on her foot on Regina's hand.

Regina cried out in pain and confusion.

"Owen?" She questioned, stumbling to her knees.

Tamara Laughed once again.

"God, slow on the uptake. Yes Owen. Turns out he has quite the vendetta against you…"

"You're working together!?"

"Better…We're winning together!"

"Winning what?!"

"The War! On Magic! And with Your Magic beans, Your Spell Book and Your heart we shall have true power over you."

"It's you…that's who August was trying to warn us about! You!"

"And now…thanks to you, we've succeeded. You better run. We've taken storybrooke, and we're gunna take all of you!"

Regina slumped her head to the ground and exhaled. When she looked up, Tamara had gone. Storybrooke was in BIG trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tamara?!"

"Owen!?"

Emma and Neal both shot each other a look. Owen had a Tight Hold of Henry.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Neal, baby, I'm sorry you had to find out like this…We're over."

"What?"

"I've got what I needed you for…"

"Needed me for?"

"Storybrooke. The Magic Beans. I got all that now, you're no longer of use to me!"

"Mom!" Henry Cried as Owen Picked him Up.

"Let Go of my Son!" Emma cried as she ran forward.

Tamara Held out her hand and a Spark of Red flew from it.

"NO!" Snow and David Shouted together Running forward.

Emma Held her hands Up as she flew backwards smashing the glass cabinet.

"GET BACK!" Gold Shouted as he strode forward. He held out his hand ready to fire.

"DON'T You'll Hit Henry!" Neal cried, Pushing his fathers arms away.

"Emma!?" Behind him he could hear Emma's groans.

Neal Ran forward to grab Henry But Tamara Rammed her hand into his chest, just as she had Regina, she pulled him forward.

"DAD!" Henry cried, trashing about in owen's arms.

"Pipe Down Kid." He said holding tighter onto him.

"Why?...Why are you doing this, Why are you taking our son?" Neal gasped as Tamara squeezed tighter.

"Because…Love is weakness, and I need your love stronger than ever as for Storybrooke? It took Owens Father, and for that he wants vengeance."

"That's NOT our doing!" Snow spat as she stormed forward.

"Yea…but see, Regina, whilst she still has her precious town is still powerful."

"Then do us all a favour and get rid of her!" David Cried.

"Yea, again, you see we all know you want Regina alive, for his sake." She said gesturing to Henry.

"Please…" Emma pleaded stumbling forward "Please…not him. He's just a kid. Let Him Go!" Tamara tilted her head in mock sympathy before scoffing.

"Sorry. Game's Over."

"NO!" Emma Screamed as Tamara, Owen and Henry disappeared in a pall of Red smoke.


	7. Chapter 7

"GOLD! I NEED YOU!" Regina stormed into Rumplestiltskins shop only to be met with destruction and Mess.

"What…what happened? Where's Henry?!"

"Tamara…and owen…They…They took him." Emma Sobbed as snow wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Regina Exhaled deeply.

"We've got a problem."

"Really(?)" David muttered sarcastically.

Gold stepped forward, the creaking of the boards dueting with the familiar tapping of his stick on the hard wood floor.

"Don't we always?" He sighed leaning on the glass cabinet.

Regina swallowed hard.

"I don't know what to do…I've had my heart ripped out."

"Bit poetic for you isn't it?" Snow said narrowing her eyes at her enemy.

"No…understand me. I've had my Heart ripped out…By Tamara."

Rumple limped forward.

"Bae's Fiancee?"

"Ex-Fiancee…"Neal mumbled.

"The Very Same." Regina Replied

"But That's impossible." Snow said, turning around. Shocked.

"And That's not all. She's made me powerless."

"You have to be joking?" Rumple interjected.

"She had some, powder…I thought maybe it was down to you…until she told me Owen and her were in this together. They've come to take magic from storybrooke, to take storybrooke!"

"Yea! All because you took his father!" David Cried

"He was going to tell the outside about the curse!"

"And as per usual you solved it with one swift rip of the heart…" Emma spat, as she wiped her tears.

"That's just it…I didn't kill him…I just wiped his memory…sent him on his way.."

Regina and the room stood in silence eyeing one another for a brief moment.

"We need to leave. Now." Emma, stated. "I need to get my son."

"Leave!? We Can't Just Leave! Did you miss the memo? We can't leave or we'll forget." David questioned.

"How do you Think Cora got here? Hook? August? There are ways, Dearie. A Way that our new found Enemy are going to try, with your son."

"The outside world isn't safe. Neither Is Fairytale Land, where do you suggest. A Netherworld? I'm sure that will go down a Riot." Regina cried.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Dearie…"

"Then we fight them?" Neal said, getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"I have no powers" Regina shot him a look.

"Then we do it the old fashioned way." Emma said picking up Henry's Bow and Arrows.

Regina and snow caught each others glances. Regina cleared her throat.

"I don't think I can quite believe I'm saying this…we're going to have to work together."

Mary Margaret and David looked dejectedly towards Regina. David Held out his hand.

"We call a truce. We need no half heartedness…pardon the pun…" David muttered sheepishly.

Regina Extended her hand and took david's before shaking it. Snow Looked to Emma who pleaded to snow with a mere look. Snow Bit her lip her eyes glossing over with slight tears before extending her hand and taking hold of Regina's.

"Gold?" David asked.

"You have my word."

"Let's move." Emma said sternly before they each grabbed their weapon of choice and left.


	8. Chapter 8

The Six of them walked down the street, weapons in hand. Emma and Neal at the forefront striding, side by side. Behind them Mary Margaret and David, hand in hand. Beside them, Regina and Gold.

From Grannies, Red and Grumpy ran over to them and struggled to keep up.

"Snow? What's going on?! We heard noises." Ruby asked.

"Something bad. That outsider? He and his girlfriend…"

"Neals Fiancee…" Emma interrupted

"Ex-fiancee!"

"Have taken Henry, And Magic…And regina's heart…" Snow finished.

The Storybrookers stood their, stunned as they watched the saviour and her troop march past. On a mission.

"And that…is a very dangerous thing." Rumple added. As he looked to Grannie's he noticed Belle. He stopped.

"Be…Lacey…Please, come with me...?" He asked her, quietly as he looked around.

"What for?" She asked.

"I…i…" He cleared his throat and leant in closer "I need you…for strength."

Lacey Looked him up and Down.

"I Really don't think that i…"

"It'll be an adventure…" he whispered, raising an eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips.

"I'll get my coat." She whispered back, her breath tickling his ear.

He smiled to himself, he knew Belle was in there somewhere…he just had to find her.

"So…what…where are you going?!" Red cried, now running along side the rest.

"We're going to him back…and Regina's heart."

"And Magic." Regina Added.

"We'll see." Emma came to a halt, glaring at Regina.

"Where have they gone!?"

"No idea…We'll find them."

"They're at the dock…if it's who I think you're looking for…"

Emma pulled an arrow from her back posed her bow and shot to her left, catching hooks Coat and pinning him to the nearest Telegraph pole.

"You better start talking." Emma spat as she marched over to him, staring at him dead in the face.

"That's no way to talk to your carriage driver now…is it…"

"Get to the point, Hook."

"Emma…my delicate little flower…they've taken your son to Neverland."

"Neverland?!" Snow cried as she joined them, david in tow.

"Ah the Cavalry."

"Why Neverland? There's no magic there…" Regina Questioned.

"Maybe that's the point…they're bringing magic…no boundaries, no rules. They set their own. Plus…you know the rule about Neverland Magic…"

The group turned to Look at Rumple.

"What is the rule?" Emma asked.

"Only the lost souls have the power…" Hook stated.

"Lost souls?" Snow quizzed turning back to look at Hook.

"Only those who have Lost the one most dearest to them…." Hook replied.

"Like…a true love Loss…?" Said Emma.

"Not Always…Think about it…the lost boys? You've read the book…who do they lose?"

"They're orphans?"

"Exactly…"

"So…only orphaned kids…can use magic in neverland?!"

Hook leaned in closer.

"Not just a pretty face…"

Emma Pulled back and turned to the group.

"So, if Tamara and Owen take magic to Neverland…with no Rules…"

"Chaos will ensue." Hook interrupted David.

"Let's just stop wasting time and get my son back." Emma said sternly, yanking the arrow out of his coat.

"Hey that was a new jacket!" Hook called after her.

"Deal With it!"

Snow Ran to Red.

"Take care of things here, won't you. We'll be back." She took grumpys hands in hers. "We promise…You just…stay safe."

Red Hugged snow tight before pulling back and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"We've handled danger before…we can do it again!"

Snow laughed and pulled her friend in for one more hug.

"And hey, if things start to get really bad, I'll release my inner wolf…that ought to get rid of anything unwanted!" Red Added.

"You'll be fine. I know it!" David Said Shaking Grumpys hand. Leeroy nodded back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let Me Go You…Ogre!" Henry cried, kicking and thrashing about catching owen in the stomach and winding him.

"You Little…" Before owen could finish his sentence, Henry side swiped his feet causing Owen to crash to the damp floor boards of the Pier.

"I hate kids." Tamara sighed, turning her hand to Face henry and lifting him up into the air. "Get up!" She shouted to Owen.

"Cocky Little Freak." Owen spat at Henry

"Yea, well my mom and Dad are gunna come and get you. My Gramps is Prince Charming!"

"Oh yeaa, your mom, the saviour, your dad the lost child, your 'gramps' a farmers boy."

"Who are you!? You weren't in my book!"

"You mean your precious little fairytale book…no… see we're all human. None of this soppyness. We've got all the knowledge of the real life, all the magic of fairytale life and soon we'll have all the power of eternal Life."

Henry's face turned to one of horror. Tamara let him go and he fell to the cold boards with a cry.

"Wh..Where are you taking me?!"

Out of nowhere an Arrow Shot into the wooden Pole next to Tamaras head.

"That was a warning Shot. Next one, it won't be." Snow said poising her Bow and Arrow. David Drew His Sword, Rumple placed his stick just infront of Belle preventing her from moving. Neal and Emma Stepped forward.

"Jeez, you guys just don't give up do you!" Owen said, yanking Henry Back.

The stand off between the two groups became intense. The tension could be cut with a knife as both Emma and Tamara and Neal and Owen tried to figure out each others next moves. Tamara Quickly sent a bold of Red to The group who drew back as this flash of Red flew past them.

A Second Bolt sprung forward, directly towards Emma.

"NO!" Neal Cried as he leapt in front of Emma Taking the full hit in a cloud of red smoke.

"DAD!" Henry Cried.

As the smoked cleared Neal was nowhere to be found. The only thing that remained in the dust on the ground was the swan pendant that emma recognized all to clearly.

"What have you done?" Rumple said limping forward from the group as they all stood. Shocked. "My Son…"

Rumple fell to his knees just beside the dust that were the only remains of Neal. Snow turned into David as he held her tight. Henry Sobbed, hook ran a hand through his hair, Regina stared, Lacey crept forward and placed a hand on rumples shoulder squeezing It reassuringly.

Emma snapped.

"I will NOT let this happen. NOT again. This is MY family. MY town, and YOUR destruction is not on my agenda."

"He shouldn't have got in the way, he always was a foolish little man."

"That is MY son You're bad mouthing." Rumple rose to his feet.

He hobbled forward his hand poised by the side of him.

"Yea, right the son of a coward."

"Do you know how long it took me to find him?"

"My guess….28 years?"

Emma eyed Rumple carefully his hand caught alight and he lifted it to the air. She grabbed hold of his arm.

"Not Like this…" Lacey said

"You could hurt Henry." Emma said quietly.

"They have to pay!" Rumple shouted snatching his arm away from Emma and throwing a ball of fire into Tamara's direction. With a click of her fingers she diffused it.

Rumples and Reginas eyes widened.

"Loosing your touch, 'dark one'." Tamara said raising her hand once more as a ball of red formed in her palms. She flung it forward.

_Why am I doing this? Who am I protecting? Magic is Emotion. Why am I doing this? Who am I protecting? Henry._

Emma leapt in front of Gold and brought her arms in front of her, Snow and Charming stood in shock as the flames came to a stop in front of her. She flung her arms down by her side and with that a shockwave of white light and cloud threw Tamara and Owen backwards. Henry remained huddled on the floor, unharmed. Silence fell.

"Wh…what was that?!" Regina stammered staring between Emma, Gold and Mary Margaret.

"That's my Daughter!" Snow smiled proudly.

Emma, still stunned, looked to her hands. She Clenched her fists before running forward to Henry. Before she could reach him Tamara had her frozen.

"Nice trick…But we're done here." She shouted as Owen threw something into the water. The ground began rumble as the water in front of them opened up into a portal.

"NO!" Emma Cried as she fell to the ground. She scrambled to her feet as the ground continued to shake underneath her and She ran forward as Tamara and Owen Jumped off with Henry. "I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!" She shouted.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Henry Yelled, his voice echoing as the portal closed with a loud splash, drenching the group.

Regina ran forward to the end of the pier.

"Henry…" she whispered.

Emma Flicked her hair out of her face and tied it back in a pony tail. Hook swung down from his mast and onto the decking.

"To Neverland!" he said, folding up his telescope and placing it in his pocket. He eyed the now weary crew before helping them on one by one.

"Neverland?" Lacey turned to Rumple.

"Neverland." Rumple replied, deflated.

"As in…Like peter pan Neverland?"

Hook came to stop in front of her.

"His real names Felix actually, A good friend of mine…very er…good with the ladies."

"Clearly not something he learnt from you then…" said Lacey, Moving him aside.

Snow sat down next to david and watched from a distance as she saw Emma pick the swan necklace up from the pier. This would be her strength. This would be her making. Snow had enormous faith in her daughter.

"Thinking?" David whispered as he placed a hand on her knee.

"Too much." She replied placing her hand on his.

Emma jumped on board as hook pulled the steps up and onto the ship.

"So…Neverland. How do we get there."

Hook Swung, with the greatest finesse, up to his ships wheel.

"You know the story, Love! Second Star to the Right…and straight on 'til morning!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Ship mates were in silence, each pondering their own fate, the past few hours and the future. It was an incredible sight and perhaps being trapped on a boat for two days would do them all the world of good.

Emma was sat at the Bow of the Boat, the sea wind making her blond curls whisp and twizzle like delicate fairys. David came to sit by his daughter.

"Found her sealegs yet?" Emma asked, gesturing to snow as she wiped her forehead with her hand, it slightly beaded with sweat.

"Now I remember why she hated sea travel…"

Emma chuckled slightly.

"How you holding up?" David asked taking her daughters hand.

For the first time since the curse was broken Emma truly looked deep into her fathers eyes. He face screwed up slightly as she tried to control her overwhelming emotion. She swallowed hard as she tried to rid herself of the lump in her throat.

"Not good." She whimpered, her voice braking.

David sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"I am so sick of this crap." Emma muttered into his shoulder.

"We all are."

"I haven't even had a moment to breathe, to enjoy my son, my mom my dad…it's too much!"

"Hey…hey. Shhh I know…I know. You're being so brave, so strong."

"Yea…real strong."

"You are…and it can't be easy…you know…with Neal."

Emma pulled back, wiping her tears.

"You know, even after everything he did to me…Left me, Let me take the fall, serve his prison sentence…after all that…I still loved him. He was the only one I wanted to spend my life with…the only one who taught me how to love and be loved…"

David's heart melted as he finally saw his daughters true self, he saw the lost heartbroken little girl that had been so deeply hidden after years of pain. Mary Margaret staggered over and sat down next to her seeing her daughters broken self. David opened his mouth to question her well being but she just shook her head in dismissal.

"Emma…I know things have been hard, are hard…but you know, You are braver than any knight in our kingdom, stronger than any guard in court, wiser than any Elder in our town. You don't have to fear being a lone or out of love anymore, Emma. We are here for you, for always."

Emma Looked into her mothers bright gentle green eyes and collapsed into her lap. Snow Held her tightly as Charming held snow and the three of them, for that brief moment, delighted in the time they finally had together.

* * *

"Well well. Isn't that charming." Hook said swinging down to be seated next to Regina, nodding in the direction of Snow, Charming and Emma.

"Very Funny."

"Sorry, Love. I Love a good pun. You have to admit, there is a striking resemblance…"

"I wonder why…" she muttered, her air of sarcasm damning the salty sea air.

Regina sat in silence, she felt weak, powerless. A Feeling she hadn't felt since her teen years.

"Tell me…is that the look of a lost soul I see?" the pirate asked, running his cold metal hook down her cheek.

Regina got up and walked to the side of the ship where She was unnervingly joined by Belle who shuffled from foot to foot.

"So…" She inhaled to continue before fading off with little to say.

"Still no wiser to your memories, I see?"

Belle shook her head.

"I don't know who I am anymore…All I know is that I'm supposedly in love with that man." She said gesturing to gold who was currently sat head in hands his sons weathered brown shawl draped across his shoulders. "I have that to blame for the fact I can't remember…" she said gesturing to Hook who was looking out to see with the use of his telescope. "And that you…and them aren't really the best of friends…" She finished gesturing to the huddled charmings.

"That is an understatement…"

"You know…it kind helps."

Regina frowned and looked to this woman. This woman she no longer recognized. Her and Belle had had few conversations but the ones she had she remembered an intelligent loving sentimental girl with the wit of comedian and the wisdom of an old woman. This woman, was spiky. Fiery…Racy.

"What does?"

"Not knowing everyone… it's like I'm getting to know you all over again."

"Right…" Regina replied staring back out to sea, her feigned interest clear in her voice.

"And do you know what?"

"What?" Regina sighed in annoyance.

"You don't seem all that bad…" She said, nudging regina slightly, and with that she turned and walked back to Gold. Regina put her face in her hands and rubbed her weary eyes. For the first time, the queen was feeling the strain.


	11. Chapter 11

Henry Still sobbed as Tamara and Owen dragged him across Neverland. Owen stopped putting the boy down.

"Tamara…can we stop…just for a bit, I need to catch my breath."

"What are you? 90? Come on…"

Owen stared at her his arm around Henry's shoulder. He looked down at the kid as Tamara continued on. He walked forward and grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around and look at him.

"that was some…pretty hard hitting stuff back there…we don't wanna kill the kid…"

"Are you going soft on me?"

"No…no….but I know what its like to lose your Pa you know? It's tough, and if we want what you're gunna demand, we need kid alive and well…"

"What I'M gunna demand? What WE'RE gunna demand…"

"Yea…yea, that's what I meant." Owen said rubbing the back of his Neck.

"Til' Dawn. That's all you get."

Wendy Flew down behind a tree trunk just behind henry.

"Pssst….hey,"

Henry didn't reply. She saw him rub his face on his upper arms, the only bit he could get free.

"I said 'Hey'!" She called a bit louder.

This time Henry's head jolted up as he looked around. She giggled slightly. She stared at the rock in front of her as it slowly lifted into the air. It shortly found its way to the back of Owens head.

"What the…?" He spun round to see Henry Sat there. "Did you…?"

Henry Rapidly shook his head innocently.

"No Sir…"

Owen turned back to talking to tamara. Suddenly another Rock found itself to the back of Owens head.

"Right, that is it!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Henry said shuffling back and defending himself.

"Hey! Bone head! Up here!" Owen shot his head upward to the direction of the posh british voice.

Both Owen and Tamara looked confused and alarmed.

"Oh my god! I know who you are!" Henry Cried a big grin plastered across his face.

Tamara and Owen shot a look to Henry Who was struggling to get up. The ropes that bound his arms untied themselves and flew up into the air as the two grown ups looked confused at these ropes. Before they knew how to react the ropes were whipping forward catching them on all angles.

"HENRY! RUN!" The Girl shouted, Henry got up and Ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Owen! Get The Kid!"

"I…I can't I'm a little Tied up Right now!" He said grunting, Tamara spun round to see him pinned against a tree and bound to the stump unable to move.

"For gods Sake!" Tamara Spat as she turned back to the kid.

She raised her hands in what had now become her signature pose, The trees begun to form twists and turns as they went for Wendy's Feet.

"Ah ah Ah!" Wendy Smiled, taunting a very cross Tamara. She Spun across the air summoning the water from the nearby clearing. The water pushed Tamara back and broke the twigs that were making its way to her.

She spun away and left the destruction behind her. As she watched the trees for Henry She saw a small rustling in the vines below and knew it was him.

"Hey! Henry! Ready for an Adventure!?"

Henry Stopped dead still and Looked around him. Out of nowhere he felt himself become weightless as he got higher and higher into the air.

"Oh…Oh My God are we…." Henry began, before coughing and spluttering.

"Yea, keep you're mouth shut. Risk of Fly swallowing!" The Girl Laughed.

"This Is So Cool!" Henry Laughed.

"Kid, just close your eyes and Enjoy the ride!" Wendy replied, pulling his hands to a flying stance.

Henry closed his bright green eyes and inhaled deeply taking in the clean air. He smiled as he felt the breeze against his face, he could hear the sounds of lapping waves and birds and all kind of animals.

"This is Magical." He whispered finally opening his eyes. "So, Tell me. Are You tinkerbell?!"

Wendy Stopped in mid air.

"You what?"

Henry Looked up to catch Wendy's Gaze.

"Well, we're in neverland, you're magical, and you can fly…isn't that tinkerbell?"

"Tinkerbell, is a rude insolent arrogant miniscule Fairy."

"Not tinkerbell then…" Henry muttered.

Wendy continued to fly.

"So if you're not tinkerbell…you must be wendy?"

"That's better."

"You're not how I pictured you!"

"Pictured me?"

"Well…you're always blonde in story books!"

"That's always the way! The blondes always get the glory! I'm a redhead and proud kid!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Wendy Darling. I'm Henry!"

"Hi Henry, so what brings you to neverland?"

"Those two took me from my family…"

"Kidnapped? Man…that takes me back…"

"You were kidnapped?"

"No! No…but Hook used to kidnap our boys, all in jest…you know, no one really gets hurt in neverland."

Henry frowned as they arrived at a treehouse.

"Really?"

"yea! Really! Think of neverland as…well…as kind of a big play ground!"

Henry's eyes widened at the thought but then swiftly turned to one of sadness.

"Hey, kid, whats the matter?"

"My Dad would've loved this place…"

"He would?"

"Yea…"

"Is he…"

"Dead? Yea…They killed him…just before they took me from my moms…"

Wendy Sat down next to Henry and placed an arm around him.

"Sounds complicated."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

Wendy Gave Henry a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder.

"Tell me about him…your dad."

Henry looked to wendy and smiled sadly.

"His Name was Neal Cassidy, in The enchanted Forest they called Baelfire."

"Baelfire? You have got to be Kidding me! Not Bae!?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ooooft! Favourite Chapter So far! Literally couldn't control this one! (Which probs means it awwwwful!) 3**

Emma awoke to the sound of Mary Margaret and Davids hushed mutterings. She screwed her eyes up and opened them widely before shuffling to allow her parents to know she was up. It did the trick as they quietened down immediately.

"Anything I should know about?" Emma asked as she sat up to their Level.

"No…" David reassured her. "We were just watching you sleeping."

Mary Margaret looked sad, her eyes lined red as if she had been crying. Emma looked at her with furrowed brow and took her hand.

"We …we just realized how much we've missed out on…"

Emma pursed her lips and looked down.

"I feel guilty…that you haven't had the proper time with your baby, I don't feel like that baby is me, but I feel guilty like you deserved that time with your daughter…"

"But now, now we have all the time in the world" Mary Margaret smiled reassuringly.

Emma pulled a face and turned away looking out to sea.

"Yea…but …it's not a childhood, you know it's not teaching your baby how to walk, talk…you know, how to climb the stairs, tell 'em off when they draw of the walls or eat dirt…you've missed out on all of that!? and why? Because some bitch was holding a grudge!? That Sucks!" Emma said getting Angrier.

"Emma…hold your tongue…" Mary Margaret warned as she noticed the rest of the group begin to pick up on the conversation.

"No! this has been needed to be said for far too long."

"Yea…we get it…but perhaps now isn't the right time…"

"There's never a right time to bring up abandonment, loss of a child, murder!?"

Mary Margaret took a sharp intake of breath, slightly taken aback.

"What has got into you?"

Emma got up and began to walk to the other side.

"I am sick of this Crap! So many people have died because of this stupid Enchanted forest and Stupid magic! And this Stupid Feud!" Emma had now gathered a crowd Belle and Rumple were turned heads, Regina was stood just behind Emma and Hook was watching intently, like little Rats abandoning ship. Caught in the moment between fear and survival. "You know, if either of you…"She said gesturing to Mary Margaret and Regina "Were in the real world, you know where actions matter, you both would be on a life sentence in prison right now! How twisted is that!?"

"You know, for someone who is so right minded and sensible and strong, you sure pick a fine time to make your arguments!" Mary Margaret retorted, beginning to get caught up in the heat of the moment. "Bringing all of this up now!? When your son Is missing, When we're on a ship with the one person who has the ability to destroy us!?"

"No she doesn't! She's powerless" Emma said stepping up to her mother "We could throw her over the side, right now, and that's it, no more of this pain and heartache that she keeps on giving us! But you wouldn't do that…Would you! You never can, you never could and you never will, because you're a coward! That's the truth! All the times you let her free, you let her go, not because you wanted to spare her…you're a coward! You are afraid of what some well deserved revenge might actually do to you!"

This time it was Mary Margaret who took a step forward, towards her daughter who, in the short space of five minutes, had gone from being one of the strongest people Snow had met to the child she so longingly desired.

"I am NO coward! You know why I never let her die, Why I never got any of that 'well deserved revenge'? because it concerned me about just how much I enjoyed having that power over her. Having the ability to let her die at the mere snap of my fingers…I Relished in the idea that I, for once in my life, was in charge or something. I had control. I could let her die…I could let her live… I could keep her imprisoned…I could have her banished, either way, it was my choice." Snow finished.

An awkward silence descended the decks, Regina merely looked to her feet, stunned at this new revelation. Gold's eyes danced with excitement, for he knew that inside that pure white princess lay the heart of fiery hatred.

"I didn't want to get revenge on Regina, because I was not, and will never turn out like her…the woman who has to use magic to get the things she wants instead of deserving them? The woman who blackens every soul around her at the mere mention of her name? The woman whose only friends are there out of fear? What kind of a life is that?" Snow added, slightly softer, slightly sadder. "So I am sorry Emma, if that makes me a coward…but that is who I have always been and will always be…so you better get used to it because it is not about to change, not for you and not for anyone."

Snow watched her daughter for a moment, her head bowed cheeks flushed red bottom lip quivering. Emma Looked up as snow walked past her and down into the quarters. Emma stood there tears crawling their way down her face, and off her chin as she looked to David. He bit his bottom lip as the silence still loomed around them.

"Feel better?" He croaked, quietly.

Emma simply nodded as the tears fell faster. David walked over and pulled his daughter into a tight reassuring hug as she fell into him and begun to sob. Charming avoided all eye contact with Regina who was still stood in the same position, paled, unable to move.


	13. Chapter 13

"You…You know my dad?"

"Know him!? He's My Brother!"

Henry's face turned into one of pure shock.

"His Brother!? So you know Gold?"

"Gold? No Kid, you are barking up the wrong tree, whose that?"

"My Grandfather! Baelfires Dad? Your dad?"

Wendy Laughed.

"No…kid, we don't have the same Dad, we have the same mum!"

"What…Milah?"

"Yea…that's the one, didn't know her very well though, her and my dad had a turbulent relationship, I left when I was 10 to go with Peter…Then Dad came and got me for a few years, we didn't exactly see Eye to Eye so I came back here at 16."

"So…Hold on…wait that…that makes you my auntie!?"

Wendy Frowned and bit her lip.

"Bugger, I guess it does!"

"So…your dad is….?"

"Killian Jones, although after his run in with a crocodile people call him Hook."

"That's right! Gold! He's the crocodile!"

Wendy exhaled deeply.

"Wow…messed up family huh…"

Henry smiled and shuffled closer to wendy.

"I have an Aunty…Awesome!"

"You think a lot of things are awesome don't you!" she said.

"it's the best way to think!" Henry laughed as he blushed slightly.

The two sat in silence looking across the trees to the bright moon.

"How did he die?" Wendy asked, awkwardly.

Henry Looked to her and smiled proudly.

"Saving my mom."

"Brave as ever, that's my brother I remember."

"Yea…I know he loved her always. You see, my Mom and I only just found each other and then she found him. They weren't together…"

"But at least they loved you." Wendy replied, taking his hand.

"Yea…and they did, my mom she does."

Suddenly behind them the door swung open and Peter and the lost boys ran out onto the balcony.

"Wendy! Oh my god, you're ok!?" Peter cried.

"Yea! And Look, say hello to Henry! He's Baes Son!"

Peter frowned and walked forward getting a better look at Henry's Face.

"As in Baelfire?"

"The one and only!"

Peter jumped forward and took Henry's hand.

"Well! Welcome to the club Henry! I'm Peter!"

Henry's face turned to one of pure shock, as if he'd just met his idol.

"Wh…What as in…pan?"

Peter Laughed.

"The one and only!"

"That is soo…"

"Awesome!?" Wendy Laughed cutting in.


End file.
